Kong High
by Zombiefoxhat
Summary: The Gorillaz gang, including Paula and Rachel, are in highschool. This is my first story. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Noodle, the exchange student from Japan, was walking around the giant school of Kong High. She was most likely lost, since the school was huge, and everything everywhere looked the same. She bumped into a blue haired boy as she wasn't looking where she was going. "Oh! Sumimasen!" She said, bowing. He could tell she was a Freshman, and was terribly lost in the giant boarding school.  
>He helped her collect a few of her papers that had scattered around them in the small collision. "I's alrigh'." he said, handing her the papers. "Can I help yew find where yew're goin?" He offered. Noodle looked at him hesitantly, not sure whether she should follow the stranger. "Oh, I'm Stuar'. Bu' you can call me 2D." 2D grinned, showing the gap in his teeth and took off his sunglasses.<br>Noodle gasped and dropped her books and papers, staring at the two black holes staring back at her. She wanted to scream, but was frozen. 2D soon realized why she was acting so strange, and quickly put the sunglasses back on. Just then, someone came over and tackled 2D from behind. "Ah!" 2D screamed upon impact of the hard tile flooring. "hehehe Stupid Face-ache." The man said, kicking 2D's side. "S-stop!" Noodle yelled, pushing the older man away from the defenseless 2D.  
>The older man had a greenish colour to his skin, sharklike teeth, a scruffy voice, and mismatched eyes. "Oi! Who the bloo'y 'ell are you?" he asked angrily, standing over the nervous little Freshman like a skyscraper. "Noodle!" She replied bodly. "Who are you?" she got in his face, gaining confidence every few seconds. He was taken aback, since noone that much younger than him was sticking up to him, none the less a girl.<br>"Murdoc Niccals." he said, trying to sound suductive. Murdoc had been held back for 3 years straight, and definetly looked like he didn't belong in High School anymore. Noodle looked discusted at Murdoc, and was about to kick him where-the-sun-don't-shine, but a teacher, who was looking for her, approached Noodle. "Good, found you. Come this way dear. I'll show you to your room." The teacher waited for Noodle to pickup her supplies, and escorted Noodle to her dorm.  
>2D laughed hysterically as Murdoc stood there in shock. "You jus' go' told, Murdoc." 2D laughed. "I'm not done with you ye'." Murdoc snarled, and dragged the younger senior down the hallway.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Noodle, dear, this is your room." the elderly lady said, opening the dorm room for the Japanese student. Noodle walked in and looked around. The room was a victorian style room with two queen sized beds. The beds each had a red velvet and black lace comforter and black silk sheets. On each side of the room, there were two huge dressers, like the wardrobe you see in the Narnia movie. There was an old-styled chandelier for a light that looked like it came straight out of the Queen's castle.  
>The carpet was soft, with a design you would only see in the fanciest of hotels. The right side of the room already was already used, so she figured the left side was hers. She walked to the dresser and started to unpack. "By the way, your dormmate is a Senior, and she will show you around and answer any questions you may have." the lady said, smiling, and left to attend to other lost Freshman. Noodle turned around to thank her elder, but she was gone.<br>"So, you must be her." a voice said from the doorframe a few minutes later. "I was told I was getting paired with a Freshy, but noone said you'd be this short, or foreign." the girl said, approaching Noodle. "I'm Paula. Paula Cracker." Paula said cooly, studying her. "I'll save you the details of this school. I'm cool, you're not. I rule this school and you. So listen to me and you might survive." She smirked, seeing the slight fear in Noodle's eyes. "What about that Murdoc guy? Should I watch out for him?" Noodle asked, finishing unpacking. "Murdoc? Niccals? Nah, he's cool. He's all talk; completely harmless." Paula said, patting Noodle on the back.  
>"Y'know, I might actually like you." Paula said ruffling Noodle's purple hair. "Just don't piss me off or touch my stuff and we'll be great friends." She walked out before Noodle could ask where anything was. And with that, Noodle was back where she started.<p>

2D was walking to his first block, Biology 1. He was never good in any type of science, so he was pretty sure he was going to fail this semester. "Yo! D!" He heard a familiar voice and turned around, only to see his girlfriend, Paula. She ran up to him and lightly punched his arm. "Oh, 'ey, Paula." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I have the cutest little punk as my roommate." she said, halfway in a sarcastic voice.  
>"Who?" "This chick, I think her name's Noodle? Anyway, she's foreign. I don't want foreign trash in my room." She continued to complain. The blue haired boy gave her a funny look behind his sunglasses. 'Noodle, wasn' tha' the girl tha' helped me 'is morning...?' he thought, trying to remember. Paula stopped. "What?" she asked, unlatching herself from 2D's grip.<br>"Noodle... I fink she helped me 'is morning. I'm tryin' ta remember..." He said, still deep in thought. "Wow, getting help from a Freshy? That's gonna trash your rep." she laughed and looked at her phone. "Hey, we better go. Our classes are starting."


	3. Chapter 3

Biology was awful. "Stuart be quiet." "Stuart pay attention." "Mr. Tusspot, please." was all he heard during class. "Maybe I dun' wanna pay attention..." he mumbled. "And i's "2D"..." He had a tendency to go into Lala Land, even at the worst possible times. School, for example, was one of them. 2D kept wondering when he would be able to see Noodle again, so he could thank her for the momentary reprieval of Murdoc's grasp.  
>He looked out of the window he was sitting by. It had been raining all morning and it didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon. He sighed, and decided to pay attention for once in his whole school life. "Hey!" Paula whispered and hit the back of 2D's head. He turned to look at her, rubbing his head.<br>"Oi! I'm highly prone ta migraines y'know!" he whispered back. "Sorry..." she said guiltily. "Anyway, wot?" Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of first period. "I've got big news." Paula said excitedly. "Okay...?" "The toys are having a party this weekend out in the courtyard. I think we should go trash it." she smiled evily.  
>If there was one thing about Paula, is if she wasn't invited to a party, she would trash it. 2D stopped and looked at her. "Are you serious?" he asked, slightly lifting up his sunglasses. "Yeah! It will be a great way to welcome them to our school." she smirked. "I dunno..." "Aw... C'mon Stu..." she said, playfully twirling his hair. He sighed and looked up. "I'll fink abou' i'..."<p>

Noodle was going to gym for her second period. "A class with a mix of all grades." she recalled. 'Oh great... Just what I want; gym with older people...' Noone had their gym uniforms yet, and some didn't even have their school uniforms. When she walked in the gymnasium, she gasped. It was huge!  
>It looked five times bigger than the house she lived in in Japan, and almost twice the size of that giant lobby. There were a pair of black bleachers lining two of the walls, and a door that led to an indoor swimming pool. On the right of the pool door was the girls' locker room, and on the left was the boys'. She looked up at the ceiling and saw six basketball goals that could be lowered by a simple button on a remote. "How d'you like the school so far?" a familiar voice asked, and she turned around the see that blue hedgehog hair she saw this morning.<br>"2D, right?" she asked, remembering the events earlier that morning. "Hai. Tha' means yes, yeah?" He asked, unknowingly trying to impress her. "Hai. Anata wa genki desu ka?" she laughed, knowing she had gotten the best of him. "Uh..." He had a blank look on his face. "It means 'Yes. How are you?'" she giggled.  
>"Oh, righ'." he chuckled. A whistle blew and they watched as the other students made a two lines; one for girls and a line of guys. They lined up in front of the locker rooms and was told about the uniforms. Noodle shuddered, imagining herself having to change infront of the ponytailed, shopping obsessed, giggling girls. 2D looked over at her and laughed. He found it kind of cute that she was scared of this school, and a little selfconcious. It was better than Paula, who thought she was the Queen of England.<br>'Oh grea'...' 2D thought. 'I'm comparing her ta Paula... I can' like a Freshman, it'll be too weird and difficul'. And I'm perfectly happy wif Paula.' he told himself, not really sure if what he just told himself was true or not...


End file.
